Mistakes
by leakingrainbows
Summary: [Oneshot] Hermione left Draco for Harry, but of course, there are consequences, just that in this case, they aren't good in the least. An elaboration of 'Hate me, bind me, kiss me and cut my wrists'. Please R&R! Hints Dramione.


Disclaimer: I once dreamt that my initials were JKR, then I woke up and my initials were rearranged to form LTLX. How depressing.

**Mistakes**



Draco observed calmly as Hermione was trussed tightly to the wall with brute force, smirking contently as was typical of his usual self. She had donned a glittery white long-sleeved top and a red mini-skirt. Once he was satisfied with the job that his allies had done, he ordered them to leave him and Hermione alone. He stared intently at them as they scurried out, before he turned to face Hermione, taking slow, dangerous steps in her direction, his stony gaze unwavering. Hermione watched as her ex-boyfriend walked up to her, disgusted.

If she had not been tied up, she would have lunged at Draco and clouted him across his cheek, sending him reeling from the impact of the blow she landed. Her chest heaved and her breath came laboriously as she focused intently on Draco, anger clouding her thoughts. She struggled resolutely against her bonds, but to no avail. "Why? Why did you go over the Dark Side again? Tell me! Tell me why!" she spat heatedly, demanding to know, malice shining in her brown eyes. She gave one last strong tug at the ropes before she gave up, exhausted, allowing herself to hang limp, leaving the ropes to hold her in her position. She winced in pain as the ropes dug agonizingly into her tender skin.

"You want to know why I rejoined the Dark Lord?" Draco said in a convincingly calm voice before he paused, refusing to let his true emotions show. Malfoys always played it cool and seldom let themselves lose control.

"Because you left me!" he yelled, his anger was not in the least bit appeased. "You were the only one who proved to me that those on Dumbledore's side could be relied on. Even Potter and Weasley still showed that they simply abhorred me when they knew we were together! You know, I would have stayed on your side, despite that, but then you decided to turn things around and betrayed me. You have no idea how much I mulled over why you had left me until I saw you and Potter. You have no idea how much damage you inflicted on me." He ended the last few sentences with a quiet note of finality. He clenched his fists, gritting his teeth.

"Draco, I –"

"Do you see this?" Draco growled, rudely interrupting Hermione. He pointed to a scar on his left cheek marring his once perfectly flawless features.

"Do you see this?" he repeated more forcefully. "This was my punishment for joining you, even though it was temporary. That's not the only scar I have either! I have numerous ones across my body!"

He viciously ripped open his shirt to reveal scars all over his torso, including a long one that stretched from his above his right shoulder to his clearly defined stomach muscles.

He pointed out the most obvious one and said, "Remember this? No, you wouldn't. This is the scar that Potter gave me as a congratulatory present when we got together. He ambushed me in the boys' bathroom again. Sectusempra!" Draco cried and pointed his wand at the wall, without doing the regular swish and flick so that nothing shot out of his wand.

He traced his scar, continuing, "I was hurt when you saw me leaning against the bathroom door. Remember? You asked me what I was doing there. I hid it from you because I didn't want you to break up with me for fear of my health. When I dropped you off to class, I limped all the way to the Hospital Wing." He let his torn shirt hang loosely over his body.

"The other reason why I rejoined the Dark Lord was because of that. If both sides are so ruthless, why should I join the side that's going to lose? It's _your _side that's going to lose. The first loss on your side, is going to begin with," Draco paused and pointed his finger at Hermione, "you."

Hermione's eyes softened slightly. It had all been her fault. Draco had had a terrible childhood caused by the snobs Lucius and Narcissa, now he was paying for it. The Light Side had purposely pushed him back into the darkness when all he had wanted was help to escape from the Dark Lord, to seek refuge. He was good, would have turned out a good person if he had been raised differently and had received acceptance. He did not want to be bad; he had been forced into it. She realized her mistake and tried to apologize desperately, "I'm sorry, Draco, if I had known it would have come to this, I -"

"You would have _what_? You would not have broken up with me? You would not have shattered the trust I had in you? You would not have rendered me worthless and tossed me aside like an old rag that you did not need? It doesn't matter anymore, you thought that Potter was better than me," Draco said, incensed. He walked forward and picked up a knife from the floor, its razor-sharp point glinting maliciously.

He put his face up to Hermione's. For a moment, Hermione thought she caught a flicker of the old Draco that she had known as she scrutinized his features, but when she looked a second time, all she saw was the spiteful Malfoy.

"You know," Draco began, turning the knife over and over in his hand. "An advantage of becoming a Death Eater is that you learn to _relish_ pain."

Draco looked up and a smirk crossed his facial features, revealing his pearly white teeth. He looked down again and ran the jagged points of the knife across his left index finger. A single drop of blood flowed from it and dropped to the ground.

Draco smiled and forced his lips roughly against hers, his left arm wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer to him. He raised his right arm holding the knife and dragged it across her wrist, causing Hermione to gasp into the kiss. He did the same to Hermione's left wrist and he began to feel a certain wetness on his lips. He pulled back and wiped his mouth. Tears were dripping silently from Hermione's eyes and blood was staining her white shirt.

He let the knife covered in Hermione's blood drop to the floor.

"No one dumps a Malfoy. If you think that hurt, imagine it ten times worse. That's how much pain you made me feel. That pain did not kill me, it was simply torturing me, day after day after day. At least, after this day is over, you won't have to feel it again," he said sadistically and walked off, leaving Hermione to die.

As he stood at the door, he said, "The Dark Lord shall win and Potter will be there to see it all. Hopefully, the Dark Lord will delegate the job of finishing him off to me. I will kill him myself." Draco slammed the door shut, encasing Hermione in darkness.

Hermione relived the past happenings in her mind. The day before she broke up with Draco, Harry had told her about casting the spell on Draco, so she had decided to break up with him after all. She then played a game of pretend with Harry, pretending that she loved him instead. Thankfully, Harry had fallen for it. However, in the end, her plan had backfired.

In her last moments by herself, Hermione whispered, "I never really stopped loving you."

She knew that Draco could not hear her, but the fact that she knew she had said it out loud gave her peace of mind. As her last breath left her body, she smiled and died, her lips still turned upwards.




End file.
